Break you Hard
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: No real plot  though it kinda hints at one  just a little Jori one shot. SMUT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song Break you Hard.**

I was inspired by the video break you hard by KanaMikari. Go check it out.

'I'm about to break you.' Jade smirked as the thought caught her. She looked up and down Tori again. 'Yes Tori, I'm about to break you hard.' Jade stood with her usual scowl placed on her lip.

"Vega." She let the command of her word strike at Tori so she would follow her. Tori did follow, but out of curiosity... mostly. More or less Tori wanted to see what Jade could want with her.

"Get in there." Jade stood holding open the janitors closet door and pointing inside. Tori complied walking in the cramped place.

Jade stepped in and slammed the door locking it in place. She grabbed Tori and turned her around. Jade kissed Tori roughly , Tori's eyes widening before closing and submitting to the kiss.

"Jade. W-what are you doing?" Tori asked breathlessly.

"Everything was working when we kissed and never spoke at all." Jade slammed her lips against Tori's again, pushing her up to the wall behind her. Tori wanted to push Jade off her and make her explain whats going on but what Jade was doing with her Tongue pushed all thoughts from Tori's mind.

"Tori," Jade whispered into Tori's ear.

"It's time to take it like a man." Jade forced her leg in between Tori's rubbing her core lightly forcing a whimper from Tori.

"J-Jade, I need to tell you something." Tori said between heavy breaths. Jade looked up at her, annoyance apparent in her look.

"I... like you. A lot." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't need your heart, 'cause i got mine." Jade rubbed her thigh against Tori's core again to shut her up. Tori slammed her arms against the wall giving Jade the opportune moment to rip Tori's shirt off her.

Tori gasped against the cold air now floating over her exposed chest. Jade made quick work of her bra discarding it somewhere behind her. Jade took one of Tori's nipples in her mouth and sucked, licked, and nibbled eliciting small moans from Tori.

Jade skillfully unbuttoned Tori's pants and looked her in the eyes.

"You should know I'm about to break you hard." Tori's eyes widened trying to figure out what Jade meant but before she could think Jade bent over and slide her jeans off of her.

Tori was now trembling with pleasure making Jade smirk wider than normal. Jade began messaging Tori through the material of her yellow with pink poc-a-dots underwear.

Tori leaned her head back, smacking against the wall, as another moan escaped her lips. Jade pushed herself harder into Tori as she stood to muffle the moan about to escape her with a fierce kiss.

Jade slammed her against the wall as her skilled fingers moved her underwear aside and began messaging her clit. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth digging her nails into Jade's sides. Jade pushed Tori harder against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me Vega." Before Tori could reply Jade was back in place messaging and kissing.

After a little while longer with this rhythm Jade whispered into Tori's ear.

"sit down, hold still. It'll only hurt for a moment. And before you even open your eyes, I'll be gone."Jade slid two fingers into Tori slowly.

Tori's eyes rolled back in her head as she bucked her hips against Jade's hand. Jade set up a fast rhythm with pumping her hand and messaging Tori's boob.

Soon Tori cried out letting the waves of pleasure roll over her. When she looked up Jade was at the door.

"Jade..." Jade turned to look at Tori, smirk comfortably in place on her lips.

"Tori, let me tell you, this was nothing. This was me breaking you, hard. I do it to everybody, just ask them." Tori slowly used the wall to push herself up.

"But Jade, maybe we can be more?" Tori tentatively asked. Jade turned on her a glare hard in her eyes.

"Relationships with girls only follow the two L's and two T's. Lipstick, Lies, Tears, Tragedy. So no Tori, we can't be." Jade recalled when Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Sinjin all asked her the same question.

With smirk back in place Jade turned to the door. Jade left without another word leaving a broken Tori to pick up the pieces of Jade's smashing alone.

Andre caught Jade by the arm.

"Did you really have to break her that badly? You never made any of us cum at least." Andre's stare was hard and unforgiving. Jade laughed lightly.

"She's different, I knew i would break her hard before i began." Jade walked away from Andre smirk growing.

_A/N: Yay! Jori one shot. Why do my one shots always end up sad? Oh well still good. Song: Break you Hard Natalia Kills  
><em>


End file.
